Hogwarts: Uma Putaria
by mot13
Summary: Hogwarts:Uma Putaria é uma bem humorada paródia do livro bruxo Hogwarts: Uma História.Saiba de onde foi originada a fama de Vaginny Weasley.As aventuras fudelanticas d Harry Fodder e sua turma.
1. Prefácio

**Hogwarts: Uma Putaria

* * *

**

---->Motumbus Fuckpussy ----

* * *

**Do mesmo autor de:**

_Fudditch: Trough the Ass_

_Animais bem dotados e onde copulam

* * *

_

**Críticas a Hogwarts: Uma Putaria**

"Afff... Vitinho, você não sabe que essas moitinhas são encantadas com Feitiços anti-fudelância ? Eu li em Hogwarts: Uma putaria... "

- _Hermma Granja, aluna de Hogwarts_.

"Eu queria te recompensar... o banheiro dos monitores sabe? Lá é muito bom, li em Hogwarts: Uma Putaria... vem tomar um banho, e traga seu ovo".

- _Cenpinto Diggory, aluno de Hogwarts_.

**Prefácio**

É com grande orgulho e satisfação que eu, Albutt Bundledore (Ordem de Merdin, Vigésima Quarta Classe, Grande Punheteiro, Bruxo Bundão Chefe, Cacique Supremo de Merda Nenhuma, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos Pedófilos) escrevo o prefácio dessa fantástica obra que retrata fielmente a história da Escola de Magia e Putaria de Hogwarts, da qual exerço, com muito prazer e excitação, o cargo de Diretor. Este exemplar é uma cópia exata do exemplar de Harry Fodder.

Todos conhecem a minha fama de Grande Punheteiro, e eu aproveito esse espaço para dizer que sim, é verdade o boato que corre pelo mundo bruxo que de tanta bronha eu fiquei com a mão morta. Mas em compensação eu peguei o anel de Marvolo (e que anel, diga-se de passagem), alem de traçar incessantemente a Prof McGonorréia durante todo esse período em que leciono em Hogwarts.

Vale lembrar que toda a renda obtida com esta obra será revertida para a _Buttman Relief_, uma caridosa instituição que dá assistência a trouxas, usando da pornografia para fornecer-lhes uma vida melhor.

Bom, sem mais demora, deixo vocês com a prazerosa e excitante leitura deste livro, que contém uma extensa lista de curiosos fatos fielmente reportados pelo brilhante bruxo _**Motumbus Fuckpussy**_. Aos bruxos eu digo simplesmente: _Bundus peludus nunquam titillandus._

**Albutt Bundledore**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - Os Quatro Trepadores**

Há cerca de mil anos atrás quatro grandes bruxos mundialmente conhecidos por promover grandes orgias e fudelancias em toda a Grã –Bretanha resolveram se unir para fundar um lugar onde pudessem organizar imensos bacanais e passar a nobre arte da fudelancia bruxa aos mais novos. Eram eles Godric Fuckkindor, Helga Hellabuça, Rowena Bacanaw e Salazar Vasylin.

Nascia assim a Escola de Magia e Putaria de Hogwarts. Durante os séculos seguintes até os dias de hoje, Hogwarts foi palco dos mais incessantes eventos fudelanticos da Grã-Bretanha. Em sua fundação, Os Quatro Trepadores resolveram separar a escola em quatro grandes casas. Fuckkindor (Fudedória), Hellabuça (Pula-Pula), Bacanaw (Bacanal) e Vasylin(Vasilina). Cada casa corresponde aos valores que cada Trepador atribuía como sendo os mais importantes para a formação de um bruxo trepador.

Em Fuckkindor, os bruxos são reconhecidos por seus grandes feitos, resistência e tremenda coragem (leia instinto traça dragão).

Hellabuça é a casa que recebe qualquer tipo de bruxo, seja ele broxa, homossexual, perneta, emo... tudo é válido lá.

Características como inventividade para novas posições e conhecimento de tds as técnicas do coito bruxo são as que definem os estudantes de Bacanaw.

Vasylin é a casa que abriga todos os bruxos mais pervertidos, sadomasoquistas e zoófilos de Hogwarts. Esses bruxos não medem esforços para conquistar o prazer desejado.

Para selecionar os estudantes, é utilizado um curioso objeto mágico: O Ceroulão Seletor. Essa grande Ceroula mágica pertenceu a Godric Fuckkindor e é capaz de sentir os desejos mais íntimos dos aspirantes a bruxos trepadores e definir em que casa devem ficar.

Bom, agora que fomos introduzidos aos fundamentos básicos da Escola de Magia e Putaria de Hogwarts, vamos aos fatos do dia-a-dia que fazem deste lugar um recinto de fornicação bruxa único no mundo todo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 - O Dia-a-dia e os habitantes da Escola de Magia e Putaria de Hogwarts**

Meus estudos sobre Hogwarts iniciaram-se em 1970 e se estenderam até o ano de 1997, ano em que pude finalizar com satisfação essa verdadeira odisséia fudelantica bruxa. Durante o tempo que passei em Hogwarts pude conhecer figuras memoráveis, como o Grande Punheteiro Albutt Bundledore (Bumby para os íntimos), a professora mais vagabunda do colégio, Minerva McGonorréia, as centenas de elfos domésticos que se prostituem clandestinamente no castelo, e milhares de animais dotadões da Floresta Pervertida e, claro, as figuras mais interessantes da escola, os alunos.

Dentre eles, eu gosto de lembrar fervorosamente de Vaginny Weasley, com certeza a aluna que mais deu em toda a historia de Hogwarts, conseguindo o grande feito de ter sua Câmara Secreta aberta (pela primeira vez) pela memória de Tomma Pintlle, confinada em seu diário de memórias fudelanticas. O diário em questão eu não pude apreciar melhor, pois foi destruído por Harry Fodder, possuído por um doentio ciúme de Vaginny por ela ter tido sua Câmara Secreta aberta antes que ele pudesse brincar com a grande cobra de Tomma, o Basilisco.

Os irmãos de Vaginny, os gêmeos Fod e Gospe Weasley, durante o tempo que permaneceram em Hogwarts exerceram a função de cafetões de Vaginny, cobrando de qualquer aluno a quantia de cinco galeões pelos serviços prestados por sua libidinosa irmã, conforme eles me relataram:

"A gente não vende a nossa irmãzinha, a gente só aluga por um tempinho".

"É o que o Fod disse, a gente tá arrecadando fundos pra nossa futura loja, Geminialidades Weasley. Um dos nossos maiores colaboradores é o Prof Bundledore. Ele só paga pra tocar umazinha pra ela...".

"É, eu acho que ele é meio maluco, o Bundledore.".

Outro grupo de alunos muito interessante que eu gostei muito de conhecer foram os MadSuckers (Excrotos). Constituído por Pontas, Almofadinhas, Rabicha e Aluado, eles eram uma turminha da pesada que traçava a maioria das alunas e professoras de Hogwarts. Foram eles que criaram o MadSuckers Map( Mapa do Excroto). Esse mapa possui a incrível peculiaridade de mostrar os ocupantes de Hogwarts, bem como em que cômodo do castelo estão e que tipo de coito bruxo estão exercendo. Como eu pude observar ao longo desses anos de pesquisas, os Excrotos são como todos os grupos e associações do colégio. Possuem dois membros fodões, Pontas e Almofadinhas, que se revezam em traçar as gostosonas de Hogwarts; um membro meio enrustido, Aluado, que de vez em quando aparece com inúmeras cicatrizes pelo corpo, o que eu creio ser fruto de longas noites de práticas sadomasoquistas com a Prof McGonorréia; e um membro meio viadinho, Rabicha, que sacia os desejos mais profundos do resto do grupo, como ele próprio me relatou:

"Hehehe... eu sou mesmo a mulherzinha dos Excrotos... hehe... quem me enraba mais vezes é o Almofadinhas... ele adora que eu me finja d Stuart Little... hehe... é um fetiche dele... hihi..."


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – Práticas e hábitos peculiares dos habitantes de Hogwarts**

É de conhecimento geral que a Escola de Magia e Putaria de Hogwats é frequentada por todo o tipo d bruxos. A pratica do bissexualismo é comum nos corredores, nas salas e até nas masmorras do colégio, como nos descreve a memorável aluna Vaginny Weasley_ (Nota: A aluna em questão se ofereceu a me apresentar a algumas colegas sua e juntos conhecermos um pouco mais de seu dormitorio...)_ :

"Bom, eu venho de uma família de bruxos sedentos por sexo, exceto pelo meu irmão Ronla Weasley que eu to axando que é broxa, porque não quer me comer de jeito nenhum. Mas ontem eu me diverti muito com uma amiga de turma, a Di-Lingua Lovegood. Mas eu também gosto d garotos... rs, não tem nenhum brotinho q resista ao meu charme".

Outro hábito peculiar nos terrenos de Hogwarts é a prática da zoofilia mágica. Quem nos comprova esse fato é o atual guarda-caças e Prof de Trato (e que trato) nas Criaturas Mágicas, Enrrabeus Hagrid (que também usa sua cabana para promover pequenas orgias com três alunos, que eu não pude descobrir quem são):

"Ah, eu gosto mesmo, er... o Prof Bundledore nunca me disse pra não fazer, ele até gosta também, er... eu vou à Floresta Pervertida e às vezes traço um unicórnio ou qualquer outro animal que eu encontro pela frente. Não gosto muito das mulheres do colégio não, afinal... er... lá só tem bruxa...".

Também pude presenciar o esplendido fato ocorrido com a bruxa Condores Umbridge, em que ela foi arrombada por nada menos que uma manada inteira de centauros, um gigante e, dizem às más línguas, por uma gigantesca aranha, Aragoze – a acrometilá, o que causou a morte da mesma devido a uma terrível doença venérea contraída de Condores, que alguns especulam ser O-APERTO-VC-SABE-ONDE.

Fatos estranhos também caracterizam o dia-a-dia de Hogwarts, como as infrutíferas tentativas do fantasma da Fudedória, Dick-Quase-sem-Cabeça, de enrabar as alunas. A única a quem ele conseguiu o que se pode chamar de "algum contato sexual" foi, vocês já devem imaginar, Vaginny Weasley.

Outro hábito estranho é o que alguns alunos têm d oferecer Poção Polissuco a colegas, para q esses realizem seus desejos mais íntimos.

Foi o que eu pude ver que acontecia com Draco Malfode e seus amigos Carca e Engoyle. Malfode dava Poção Polissuco para seus amigos, para que esses se fizessem passar por Vaginny Weasley, Hermma Granja, Gozzy, dentre outras putinhas do colégio.

"Er... eu faço isso mesmo. Eles até gostam. É q eu não me rebaixo a ponto d fazer fudelancias com algo que o faz com o Fodder ou o Weasley. Prefiro meus Carca e Engoyle... eu também já tomei a Poção, só que eles prefiriram q eu me passasse pela Prof McGonorréia. Bom, gosto é gosto...".

Com este intenso volume de atividades fudelanticas a que são expostas, as alunas (e dizem que alguns alunos também) usam com bastante freqüência o feitiço REPARO. Mais uma vez, o depoimento da brilhante Vaginny Weasley foi crucial para a comprovação desse fato:

"Ai eu adoro esse feitiço! Ele me ajuda muito a, er... bem ... restaurar a minha Vaginny, hihi. Qem me ensinou foi a minha mãe, Bolly Weasley, depois q o Tomma Pintlle arrombou minha Câmara Secreta com sua cobra gigantesca, o Basilisco. Ela já foi muito famosa, minha mãezinha, por fazer os filmes da bruxa _"Emmanuelle: a Tarada", como Emmanuelle Cavalgando com Centauros, Emmanuelle e a varinha de Merdin, Emmanuelle Petrificus Falus e, o meu preferido, Emmanuelle e o trouxa taradão..."._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4 – Explorando a fundo a Escola de Magia e Putaria de Hogwarts**

Durante a minha pesquisa, os Excrotos se mostraram muito úteis e prestativos. Em certa ocasião, mais precisamente na festa do Dia das Bruxas, em que o Salão principal estava magnificamente enfeitado, todas a bruxas do castelo trajavam apenas suas vestes íntimas (desejei que a Prof McGonorréia não comparecesse), e o teto estava encantado para exibir _Reparo: feitiço do prazer; _os Excrotos me cederam emprestado o Mapa do Excroto. Naquela ocasião pude perceber que alguns alunos da Vasilina estavam realizando sua própria festinha nas masmorras do castelo.

Os alunos que organizavam a acalorada festinha eram os mesmos que viriam a se tornar os seguidores D'AQUELE QUE NÃO DEVE SER ENRABADO.

Eram chefiados por Senvara Snape, que se auto-intitulava o Príncipe Travestido, que me relatou, ou melhor, sibilou como eram as masmorras; enquanto era açoitado por Bellapussy Beck:

"Aqui é um ótimo... AI... lugar para realizar uma boa... UI... fudelancia, já que tem todo esse clima sadomazoQUISTAAA. E é longe de todos aqueles broxas e sangue..UIAA..ruins, principalmente os Excrotos. Maldito Fodder! Ele tem a péssima...AIE.. mania de me enrabar quando estou desprevenido... eu até gosto, hehe...EIA o que me mata é ele se aproveitar de mim e depois ir se esfregar naquela sangue-ruim da Ervans e...DROGA BELLA, NO MEU BUMBUM NÃO, NO BUMBUM NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!".

O aposento que mais me maravilhou foi a Sala-do-vai-e-vem, ou Sala Feticha. Essa sala, q tem como particularidade se transformar num verdadeiro paraíso fetichista bruxo; era utilizada por elfos domésticos, um em particular - Gozzy, para se prostituir em troca de cuecas, calcinhas, sutiãs e meias. Numa das vezes que o pequeno elfo teve como cliente o menino Harry Fodder, ele confidenciou como utilizar a sala em troca do leite de soja de Fodder, já que este é um Vegemago. Daí em diante, Fodder passou a utilizar a sala para os encontros da EB (Enrabada de Bundledore); um grupo liderado pelo mesmo Fodder, destinado a aprender Defesa Contra as Fudelancias das Trevas, como ele mesmo nos descreve:

"Nós da EB nos reunimos aqui para realizar algumas fudelancias escondidos, pois a Alta Fudedora Condores Umbridge nos proíbe. Dentre os nossos membros se destacam eu, meu amigo e parceiro Ronla Weasley, Hermma Granja, os gêmeos Fod e Gospe Weasley, Di-Lingua Lovegood, Cho Chota – minha peguete -, Neville Longputao e, a minha adorada e pura namoradinha, Vaginny Weasley".

"... adorada e pura namoradinha..." ? Pobre e iludido Fodder, não me espanta que reclame tanto de dores na testa... Mas como já dizia Merdin, "Em briga de bruxinho e bruxinha, nenhum bruxo mete a varinha".

O próprio diretor Albutt Bundledore já disse ter esbarrado, por acaso, na Sala Feticha:

"Eu acordei de madrugada com uma enorme vontade de tocar umazinha. Daí eu andei pelo castelo procurando aquele prestativo elfo domestico, o Gozzy, ou mesmo minha querida aluna Vaginny Weasley. Mas daí eu entrei nessa sala e encontrei diversas Mãos da Bronha para eu utilizar. Acho que esse aposento só fica disponível às cinco horas da manha, ou talvez quando você tenha acabado de traçar a Prof McGonorréia... não sei ao certo...".

Foi na Sala Feticha que Harry Fodder teve sua primeira relação heterossexual. E para aqueles q acham q foi com a esplendorosa Vaginny Weasley, sinto desaponta-los. O depoimento a seguir, de Cho Chota é mais esclarecedor do q minhas palavras:

"...bom, eu descabacei o Fodder. Mas foi terrível...agora eu sei porque a namorada dele, a Vaginny Weasley, dá pra todo mundo. Ele é completamente broxa...usei o feitiço Vingardium Leviosa diversas vezes mas a varinha dele não subia de jeito nenhum... Acho que agora vou procurar o Cenpinto Diggory..."

Uma intrigante curiosidade de Hogwarts é que as moitas ao redor do castelo são encantadas com feitiços Anti-fudelancia. Descobri certa vez em que fui convidado por Vaginny Weasley, segundo ela própria, a "conhecer melhor os terrenos da escola". Ainda hoje cultivo alguns terríveis furúnculos no... bem, em partes desagradáveis...

Existe um aposento muito aconchegante e fudelântico em Hogwarts, porem pouco conhecido da maioria dos alunos. Estou falando do banheiro dos monitores. Esse banheiro se difere dos demais por abrigar uma infinidade de acessórios fudelanticos muito úteis; como torneiras que expelem desde leite d soja do Vegemago Fodder até a baba da Cho Chota.

O mais curioso desse aposento é que o maior, ou melhor, a maior freqüentadora dele é um fantasma, a Murta-que-geme-gostoso. Esse fantasma,como o Dick-quase-sem-Cabeça, assedia os alunos de Hogwarts. Dentre os mais assediados, estão Harry Fodder e Draco Malfode.

"Uaaaauu...ah sim, eu já tentei várias vezes fazer fudelancias com o Harry Fodder...ohhh yesss...mas a varinha daquele garoto é inútil...oohhh..uuuuaaaa...aiai...ainda por cima ele não parava de perguntar onde tava um tal de Cenpinto, porque ele queria mostra o ovo pra ele...huuummm... Já o Malfode tava muito abaladinho porque não conseguia fazer a cobra D'AQUELE QUE NÃO DEVE SER ENRABADO subir...ooooouuuu...pobrezinho do Malfode...oh yeaaaahhh..."

A insaciável Murta-que-geme-gostoso foi aluna de Hogwarts e morreu ao ser enrabada dentro de um banheiro pela enorme cobra de Tomma Pintlle. Pobre Murta...


End file.
